Vortex blurr
by transformertard
Summary: Blurr was doing a mission when he ends up getting terribly infected.


TFA: Vortex Blurr

by: transformertard

Title: Vortex Blurr

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Summary: Blurr was doing a mission when he ends up getting terribly infected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

~ just a random story i felt like writing, i probably wont continue. Enjoy ~

Blurr strunted confidently through the halls of the Elite guard headquarters, holding his data pad. It was good being in the elite guard. As an intelligent agent, you were well respected. Though Blurr was in the high class of the autobots he was still very modest, he wasen't a bot like sentinel, who thought he was better than everyone else just cause he was a prime. Blurr was a good bot, still fairly new in the Elite guard though, he was a liked bot, even though he was hard to understand he had gotten some good credits he was hoping to become a famous racer at the racers event that was coming in a month .Blurr sighed, he didn't think he could save enough credits, cause it was expensive to get in, espesialy cause this was going to be a new event. He knew he could probably win though, he trained so much, and his father always told him to be the fastest bot, as fast as a vortex. Blurr chuckled at the memory as he continued to walk slowly down the hall.

Blurr was to busy thinking in his processor, his optics were closed, too in his day dreams to notice a couple of femme's checking him out. " heeey speedy mech" , Blurr snapped out of his thoughts hearing the femmes voice, she had a cute accent. Blurr turned around, blushing slightly. The other femme giggled, Blurr waved awkwardly, " erm.. hey there ", he said, smiling. The two femme's walked towards him, the taller one was a nice dark red colour, with light blue markings and a pretty face. when the smaller one was a silver minibot, with gold optics, she had a cute face. The red femme slinked around blurr, " so how fast are you.. exactly..?" She asked, smirking. Blurr smiled nervously, he wasent good around cute bots. The silver bot giggled again, " He's too cute, aint he Crimson? " She mused. The bot called Crimson nodded, looking at her. Blurr backed away a bit, " please, erm ladies- im much to busy for chatting at the moment" Blurr said, trying to sound professional. The femme's sighed, " you dont look busy" The daring red femme replied. Blurr frowned, " sorry, but i must off " Blurr said, trying to sound nice.

The silver femme giggled, "hes probably not even interested in femme's" She said. Blurr rolled his optics, that wasent true, he liked mechs and femme's, he just hasent had to much luck lately, plus he was busy most of the time. He was interested in another mech though, but Blurr was just too shy and serious to chat with him about his feelings. the bot called crimson, smirked, " Whats your name, anyway?" , she asked. Blurr sighed, " its Blurr.." He said, blushing slightly. " aw well that maked sense" The crimson bot mused, turning around, " well, catch ya later turbo-fox" , She said,walking away with the silver femme. Blurr rolled his optics, smiling, as he continued on his was trying to find some kind od mission to do in the meen time, just so he had somthing to keep him busy, it was almost the end of the day decided to comlik ultra magnus, just so he didn't have to go all the way to his office. :: Blurr to Ultra Magnus, are there any late missions i can attend to?:: Blurr waited a few moments, he hoped he wasent interupting anything.

Blurr's comlik flashed back on, :: Ultra Magnus to agent Blurr, try asking jazz he may have somthing for you to do:: Blurr winced, :: yes sir, Ultra Magnus sir, Blurr out:: Blurr saluted, as his comlik turned off. Blurr sighed, he really had to ask Jazz? Blurr felt like just cheesing it out and avoiding another awkward conversation. He always made himself sound like an idiot around him. He was just to cool, simple as that. Blurr shook his helm, dont be a sparkling now, just do it like a mech. Blurr giggled nervously,his spark pulsing fast as he comliked to Jazz :: ahem, Blurr to Jazz, are there a any late missions i can attend to ?:: Blurr waited for a reply, covering his mouth to stop giggling. Jazz smirked,he loved hearing his cute voice, :: hey, Jazz to Blurr, yeah, we could use some more energon here. If you could go to the cave and get and get some, that would be great:: Blurr smiled ::sure thing! Blurr out:: Blurr said , smiling, yes! He didn't sound too much of an sped down the hall to the nearest exit.

When Blurr was out side he made his way to the cave, :: oh one more thing Blurr:: Blurr jumped hearing Jazz's voice again, :: what is it?:: Blurr asked, waiting for the reply. :: watch out for dark energon.. the cons have been around lately, some of the energon may be infected. Be careful:: Blurr's optics widend, :: copy that:: Blurr replied. He had learnt about dark energon before in training, but he had never seen it before. He hoped he wouldent find any. Creeping in the dark cave, he felt his optics turn on, and start glowing so he could see in the darkness. Blurr turned on his car lights, just so he could see better. Looking around he saw a faint glowling in the cave,walking towards it he saw the purple glow of the energon crytals. Blurr gulped, " come on, youve been on energon hunts before,you know what the good stuff looks like, dont be a sparkling" Blurr thought, walking slowly over to a cluster. Blurr slid out his saw weapon out of his arm, turning it on so he could cut the thick crytals. This wasent so bad, he thought, and his saw was pretty handy when it came to cuting things like energon.

After Blurr gathered a good mount of energon from that cluster , he stood up walking over to the enterance to place the small pile there. He walked deeper in the cave when he found another big down to cut some more of the precious mineral. " all done! " Blurr said, dusting him self as he stood up. Picking up the energon supply, he turned around, but then jumped back, droping the crystals as he saw the right before him was a dark colored energon. Blurr stepped back his optics widend, it was very toxic, so he was trying not to vernt in any he stepped back slowly, he stopped in horror as he heard and felt cracking sound under his feet. Blurr gasped, seeing that he had stepped in some dark energon, " oh slag!" Blurr said. Blur knew that even if you touch dark energon, or if it touches you, youll get infected. Not as badly as if you were to injest it, but you would still get side effects.

No one knew what they side efects were though...primus knew. " oh no, oh no nononononono! What the slag do i do?" Blurr said grabbing his helm, he crouched Blurr started to feel like somthing was crawling up his leg, Blurr gasped, looking down he stood up fast seeing his paint fading to a dark color and then finally black, Blurr shook, feeling his armor turn cold as he felt it spread, turning his paint from light blue to black and his parts that were dark blue turned silver. It spread up his face, Blurr squinted his optics, shaking. Blurr clenched his fists, wondering when it would stop. He thought that he would probably offline by now but then he realized he felt pretty normal. Blurr opend his optics, gasping when he saw that his paint turned to black and silver, Blurr grabbed his helm in fear " oh nononoo what in the pit has happend to me!? Sweet unicron!" Blurr sped down threw the cave,squniting his optics closed, trying to run away from it,then stoped, looking down his optics widend when he saw his reflection in an energon pool

Adleast his optics wernt red, they were still blue,but more colder looking. The rest of him was black in color, accept for some parts. Blurr grabbed his helm, shaking." oh no! I might as well be a decepticon!" Blurr growled. Blurr crouched down again, " what do i do? M maybe i can try to lower the effects somehow! " Blurr tried to calm down, rocking back and forth. " gaa! Its no use!" Blurr cried. gazing at his self in the energon pool again, he was kind of considering that he did look rather... cool. But this is't right! he thought, It shoud be offline! How did i survive? Blurr had so many questions running through his prosessor. I have to try and focus, try and somehow make the dark color fade, make it go away Blurr thought in fear. I cant go back to the elite guard like this! Blurr screamed, standing up he swung in anger at the nearest stone wall, the whole wall crackled under his hard punch, Blurr's optics widend, and he stod there blinking for a moment, then whined again, " I am a monster! How did i do that!?... yeah.. how did i do that?" Blurr's brow raised as he looksed at his fist curiously.

had the energon made his stength higher? he didn't really notice untill now but he did feel... bigger, and more faster. like he could do a giant race right this second! No problem! How odd? I would have thought the energon would have given me a virus but instead it just gave me a new paint job and strength? Blurr thought, his optics shook his head, " aah but i cant go back! I dont want to be tested on! i'll probably get in slag from not being careful too!" Blurr frowned. he tried to distract himself,it was no use getting to worked up, it could make the effects sighed, trying to think about somthing else, he just wanted to escape from this started to think about Jazz, smiling, he blushed slightly. he actually handled quite well with comunicating today, Blur thought. Then he started to feel his body warm up again. Blurr opend his optics again, gasping when his saw his hands were white again, he stood Up, looking at his reflection he saw the dark color start to fade smirked, " perhaps this incodent isn't all that bad? " Blurr said, shaking his helm.

Its like the dark energon made him more.. daring, he started to think of all these things that he could do, he felt unbeatable. Blurr chuckled, i think its effecting my processor, he thought. Blurr looked at his reflection again, " so... if my emotions help the effects.. i can change back and forth?" Blurr closed his optics, thinking of a time that made him mad, he growled feeling the coldness cover him again. He opend his optics, seeing his dark self again. He smirked devishly, feeling stronger, " perhaps i can make use of this? " he about good things again, he calmed down, turning light blue once didn't have anything to worry about now, he survived being infected with dark energon,as long as he be's carful he would be fine. Blurr walked out of the cave, collecting his energon, he went back to the base as if nothing happend. I should have a new name,Blurr thought, " Vortex Blurr" He said, smriking. He now had a new dark little secret.


End file.
